


Встречи в гостиной

by Meilinn



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilinn/pseuds/Meilinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встреча короля!Тои с самим собой и дружным коллективом CCS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Встречи в гостиной

**Author's Note:**

> Чоко – маленькие чашечки на 30-40 мл, из которых традиционно пьется саке.

Окруженный как знакомыми, так и совершенно посторонними людьми, король страны Клоу Тоя решил пока не думать ни о чем. Больше всего ему не хотелось думать о человеке, которого поначалу спутал с собственным отражением в зеркале. Тот один стоял у стены, ухмыляясь, пока остальные так или иначе носились носились вокруг, споря о чем-то на незнакомом королю языке.  
Тою усадили на непривычно маленький для него диванчик из странного материала. Сакура… то есть, девушка – ни дать ни взять его младшая сестра Сакура, но с абсолютно незнакомым выражением глаз, – что-то успокаивающе сказала ему и унеслась в соседнюю комнату. За стенкой тут же что-то загремело. Зная свою сестру, Тоя мог предположить, что девушка развернула активную кампанию в поисках какого-то не очень большого предмета.  
Лицо пацана в простой черно-белой одежде Тое тоже было знакомо. Мальчишка разговаривал с темноволосой девушкой – кажется, что-то ей объяснял, и оба то и дело бросали на короля взгляды: девушка – сочувственные, пацан – подозрительные. О девушке у Тои сложилось приятное впечатление: глаза у нее были очень спокойные и внимательные; мальчишка же хмурился, полностью соответствуя тому Шаорану, которого Тойя имел несчастье знать.  
На столе, над вазочкой с конфетами, сидело существо, которое Тоя поначалу принял за мышь, но быстро изменил свое мнение, когда оно пролетело над его головой, приземлилось Сакуре на плечо и разразилось поучительной тирадой. Теперь король мог рассмотреть его получше: канареечно-желтая шерстка, непропорциональная для такого маленького тельца голова, такие же уши, тщедушные крылышки, львиный хвост с белой кисточкой и глаза-бусинки – наглющие, отметил Тоя. Существо важничало, периодически прерывало речь Шаорана комментариями и потихоньку подъедало конфеты. На скатерть одна за другой оседали обертки.  
Наконец, в нескольких шагах стоял человек, которого король был вынужден называть про себя собственным именем. Этот другой Тоя помалкивал и старался выглядеть независимым, хотя Тоя видел, что он тоже внимательно слушает пацана. Нежелание выдавать свое внимание король прекрасно понимал, что только добавляло уверенности фантастическому осознанию.  
"Этот человек – я."  
О параллельных мирах Тоя знал ровно столько, сколько о них в принципе было известно в его измерении – отправив сестру возвращать воспоминания, он постарался получить о них всю доступную информацию.  
Себя же в роли путешественника между мирами Тоя никогда не представлял, и сейчас очень надеялся на то, что местные знают способ вернуть его обратно. А еще на то, что его отсутствие Юкито не успеет заметить и не начнет волноваться. При мысли о придворном маге Тоя потеплел сердцем, но подумал о худшем – а вдруг вернуться нельзя, и они больше не увидятся? Он никогда раньше не расставался с Юки надолго, и при всех сложностях с разницей их социального положения и проблемах, с которыми им придется столкнуться в обозримом будущем, Тоя просто не представлял себе, как без него жить. Да и никогда раньше не стремился представить.  
_________________________

"Кажется, он хандрит," подумал Тоя, рассматривая своего двойника. "Ну еще бы тут не хандрить."  
Киномото Тоя в этот день вернулся домой довольно рано. Сакура в последнее время очень много работала над собственными магическими способностями – переходной возраст пробуждал в ней силу, и девушка очень старалась пустить ее в нужное русло под чутким руководством Кербероса или Юэ. Вот и сегодня Тоя застал ее днем в гостиной с одним из документов из коллекции Клоу, которые не так давно прислал Эриол. Они с Керо читали их, а потом маленький Хранитель объяснял ей непонятные моменты, которых с каждым днем оставалось все меньше. Тоя не понимал практически ничего из того, в чем теперь так легко разбиралась его сестра, и не стал им мешать. Его интуитивное использование магии и раньше имело мало чего общего с тонкой наукой плетения заклинаний и изучения ткани мироздания, а теперь, после утраты способностей, даже думать о таком было неуместно. Поэтому Тоя бросил взгляд на табличку с расписанием домашних дел и ушел на кухню.  
Где-то через четверть часа ему понадобилось знать, придет ли на ужин кто-то из друзей Сакуры, и он громко позвал сестру по имени.  
В ответ из гостиной раздался ее испуганный крик, и Тоя бросился смотреть, что случилось.  
Увидев самого себя, он первым делом вспомнил о Карте Зеркала, но ошарашенное лицо двойника и его странная одежда послужили аргументами "против". К тому же, пришелец не понимал ни слова из того, что ему пытались сказать, и отвечал на все вопросы на незнакомом языке. Сакура вопила, чтобы Тоя не пугался, хоть его вины в произошедшем достаточно, и клялась все исправить.  
Как назло, в дверь позвонили, и Тоя пошел открывать – это все-таки пришли Томойо и пацан. Двойника усадили на диван, а Сакура взяла себя в руки и коротко объяснила всем присутствующим, что собиралась просто посмотреть на другой мир, который казался ей интересным и почему-то важным, но когда Тоя слишком громко крикнул свое имя, ее сознание растерялось и попыталось быстро вернуться к брату. К сожалению, в каком-то смысле брат из другого мира оказался ближе, чем родной, и она случайно зацепила его по дороге назад.  
Другой Тоя рассматривал всех широко раскрытыми глазами, но вообще производил впечатление человека адекватного, чему Киномото Тоя был втайне рад. Терять лицо перед этими стремительно взрослеющими детишками ему не хотелось ни в каком виде.  
На вопрос Томойо о том, как вернуть пришельца обратно, Сакура всплеснула руками и сказала, что теоретически это несложно, но нужно немного подумать. Керберос метнулся к ней на плечо и посоветовал посмотреть "один адресок" в записях, переданных Эриолом. Девушка умчалась искать нужную, а сам Хранитель вернулся к конфетам и философски заявил, что надеялся еще на много лет существования без подобных проблем и прибегания к крайнему методу их решения. Томойо попросила его объяснить и для нее, в чем заключается проблема, но эту миссию Керо нахально сплавил Шаорану, и пока парень рассказывал Томойо (и Тое) о теории множественности миров, зверек только поддакивал и иногда дополнял.

– Есть! – взволнованно сообщила Сакура из соседней комнаты и вернулась в гостиную с тонокой папкой. Ее содержимое – несколько густо исписанных листочков – разложили на столе.  
– Нужно задать кое-кому вопрос, – Керберос осторожно прошелся по текстам. – Я плохо помню, кому конкретно и как это сделать, но пока что мы все делаем правильно.  
– Лучше бы ты напряг память, – поддразнил его Шаоран.  
– Пацан, не выделывайся, ладно? Если Клоу хотел, чтобы кто-то что-то забыл, значит, так было нужно. Не перебивай. Лучше прочитай вот здесь и здесь, это на китайском…  
В дверь опять позвонили. Тоя-двойник с любопытством проследил за тем, как Киномото снова пошел открывать, и когда новый гость повернул дверную ручку…

После всего, что с ним случилось за последние пять лет, Цукиширо Юкиту мало что могло удивить. Но увидеть своего парня сразу в двух экземплярах – это немного чересчур даже для искусственно созданной временной формы для волшебного существа.  
– Что у вас случилось, То-я? – успел спросить Юкито, прежде чем его глаза закрылись, а фигуру окутали белые крылья. Буквально выскочивший из этого "кокона" Юэ вызвал у Тои привычную легкую досаду, но выражение лица Судьи новой владелицы Карт Клоу было бесценным.  
– Вы хоть понимаете, что натворили?! Керберос! Как ты это допустил?!  
– Юэ, ты пугаешь нашего гостя.  
_________________________

Превращение незнакомого Юки в еще более незнакомого и очень подозрительного типа Тоя-король воспринял куда хуже Тои обычного. Он успел решительно подняться на ноги и потянуться к потайному карману, где должен был лежать маленький нож, но Шаоран успел перехватить его руку. Сам Тоя же встретился с двойником взглядом и медленно, но четко покачал головой.  
"Нет."  
Складка между бровей пришельца немного разгладилась, но на его лице читались непонимание и раздражение. Тоя ухмыльнулся про себя. Кажется, их сходство действительно не ограничивалось внешностью.  
Юэ тем временем, казалось, совсем не обратил внимание на агрессию в свою сторону. Он подошел к столу и пробежался взглядом по листкам.  
– Спросить у нее… Что ж, можно. Но ты помнишь, что за это придется заплатить?  
Керберос сложил лапы на груди.  
– Не помню. Сам знаешь, я много чего не помню.  
– В самом деле. Сакура, подойди сюда и приготовь Ключ. Сейчас ты будешь открывать проход между измерениями.  
– Ой!  
– Юэ-сан, вы уверены, что это безопасно? – спросил Шаоран.  
– Не волнуйтесь. Ей всего лишь нужно подать сигнал. Та, кто находится вне миров, ответит сама.  
Сакура вышла на середину комнаты.  
– О Ключ, впитавший силу Звезды, прими свою истинную форму. Тебе приказывает новая повелительница… Явись!  
Магический круг Сакуры явно удивил двойника, но Тое показалось, что тот видит его не впервые.  
– А теперь позови ее, – сказал Юэ.  
– Её?  
– Ты никогда не слышала о Ведьме Измерений?  
– Нет…  
– Ей, помимо многого другого, дана власть перемещать из одного мира в другой людей и предметы. За определенную плату.  
Сакура посмотрела на настоящего брата, потом на двойника. Ее лицо посерьезнело, и круг под ногами полыхнул с новой силой.  
– Услышь меня, о та, которая…  
– Чрезвычайно приятно слышать от тебя такие громкие слова, милая, но в них нет необходимости.  
– Хоэээ! – Сакура обернулась на голос.  
Керберос расправил крылья, принимая истинную форму, и раздавил бы стол, если бы вокруг них с Юэ не появилось серебристое свечение и они оба не повисли в воздухе, не подавая признаков жизни.  
– Не волнуйся за них, – сказал тот же голос, глубокий и красивый – вне всякого сомнения, женский. – Они всего лишь спят, потому что не должны видеть того, чему здесь суждено произойти.  
Свечение стало плотнеть, и между двумя Хранителями появилось что-то вроде экрана. По его поверхности пробежала рябь, и появилось изображение статной женщины с уложенными в затейливую прическу угольно-черными волосами, томным взглядом, загадочной полуулыбкой… и впечатляющим декольте.  
– Я Ишихара Юко, Ведьма Измерений. Вижу, у вас есть желание, которое необходимо исполнить. – Она по очереди посмотрела на одинаковых мужчин. – Любопытно.  
– Да, Ишихара-сан, – начала Сакура, но Ведьма перебила ее.  
– Просто Юко.  
– Да, Юко-сан… Меня зовут Киномото Сакура, а это…  
Ведьма усмехнулась.  
– Я знаю каждого из вас, а каждому из вас нужна я, иначе вы бы просто не попали сегодня в эту комнату. Случайностей не существует. Я так понимаю, ты, Сакура-чан, учишься пользоваться своей силой, и в процессе обучения сложилась такая… досадная оплошность?  
Сакура покраснела.  
– Я не хотела.  
– Даже великие совершают ошибки. Итак, кто из вас готов заплатить за то, чтобы ее исправить? – Юко обвела взглядом всех присутствующих.  
Сакура решительно подняла руку. Почти одновременно с ней это сделали Шаоран, Томойо и оба Тои. Сакура смутилась.  
– Шаоран-кун, Томойо-чан, братик, не нужно! Это моя вина, и я готова… ой! Вы тоже нас понимаете?  
Все обернулись ко второму Тое. Тот пожал плечами.  
– С появлением Юко-сан вы заговорили на моем языке. Это лингвистический феномен, который обеспечивают некоторые магические существа, в которых заложено такое свойство. Мои данные верны?  
Юко улыбнулась ему.  
– Вы же понимаете, что плата за их использование войдет в полную стоимость желания?  
– Технически, это наши магические существа, – проворчали оба Тои себе под нос, но получилось довольно громко.  
– Тоя! – возмущенно воскликнула Сакура и повернулась к Юко. – А как мы вам заплатим?  
– Для каждого цена будет своя. Вы услышите их в частном порядке, когда желание будет выполнено. Это одно из обязательных условий сделки.  
Сакура посмотрела на друзей и брата. Все кивнули.  
– Что ж, в таком случае, можем приступить к делу.

Юко королевским жестом указала на обоих Той.  
– Вы двое – на выход. В соседнюю комнату, куда угодно. Вам нельзя присутствовать.  
Киномото Тоя нахмурился.  
– Если вы что-то сделаете моей сестре или обманете нас…  
– Не переживай, красавчик. Ни с ней, ни с твоим драгоценным Хранителем ничего не случится.  
Тоя сжал зубы и удержался от ответа. Он кивнул двойнику.  
– Мы будем на кухне.  
Юко хлопнула в ладоши.  
– А вы трое, за работу!  
_________________________

Тоя был приятно удивлен, увидев как его сестра из параллельного мира создает магический круг, очень похожий на тот, каким пользовался Юкито.  
А еще очень неприятно удивлен тем, что с Юки в этом мире что-то не так, а Тоя, то есть он сам, это допускает.  
Когда дверь на кухню закрылась, король ненадолго отвлекся, разглядывая странные предметы, которыми была заставлена целая стенка. Некоторые из них выглядели просто непривычно, другие откровенно угрожающе. На столе лежали продукты разной степени нарезанности. Тоя предположил, что раз другой Тоя вышел именно из этой комнаты, когда он сам появился в этом мире, то он и занимался приготовлением пищи в тот момент. Король никогда не готовил себе сам, и эта мысль казалась непривычной. Но когда он подумал, что одним из гостей был Юки, неприятие сменилось симпатией.  
"Интересно, этот Тоя и этот Юки?.. Идиотский, впрочем, вопрос. Интересно, по нам все видно так же, как и по ним?"  
Тоя прервал его мысли. Он отодвинул в сторону ингридиенты на столе и задал самый правильный в такой ситуации вопрос, моментально снявший напряжение.  
– Хочешь выпить?  
– О, да.

Местный алкогольный напиток ничем не отличался по вкусу, виду, запаху и способу употребления от саке в стране Клоу, и после второго чоко Тоя все-таки решился спросить.  
– Что с ним?  
Другой Тоя приподнял бровь.  
– Ты знаешь, о чем я.  
Тоя вздохнул.  
– Юки.  
– Именно.  
– Ему приходится делить тело с этим типом. Если бы не он, Юки бы вообще не существовало.  
Король представил себе, как его Юкито превращается в кого-то другого. От одной мысли передернуло.  
– Расскажешь?  
– Это долгая история.

Они успели допить бутылку, и Тоя откупорил еще одну.  
– …с тех пор Сакура все еще не придумала способа их разделить.  
– Ужас. Как вы так живете?  
– Как-то живем, – Тоя откинулся на стуле и положил ногу на ногу. – Конечно, не слишком удобно. Чувствую себя долбаным эксгибиционистом. Юэ клянется, что отрубается, когда надо, и не подслушивает разговоров, но я ему не доверяю. Конечно, он Хранитель карт и служит Сакуре, а она считает его другом, но у нас с ним своим отношения. И я, – Тоя налил саке своему двойнику и шумно поставил бутылку, – надеюсь, что наступит день, когда можно будет сказать Юки… нужные слова наедине.  
Королю ужасно захотелось вернуться домой.  
– Позволь, и я кое-что спрошу, – усмехнулся Тоя.  
– Ну?  
– Почему ты носишь платье?

– …на голову не налазит. Я – король.  
– Технически, король тут я.  
– Да неважно. А Юки – придворный маг, и ни с кем не делится своим телом.  
– Только со мной.  
– Заткнись.  
– Ты завидуешь.  
– Да, Шерлок, как ты догадался?  
– …  
– Сочувствую вашей Сакуре. За удачу.  
– За удачу.  
Они подняли чоко.

За этим их и застала Сакура.  
– Узнаю своего брата, – возмущенно воскликнула она.  
Тои переглянулись и пожали плечами. Сакура не сдержала улыбки.  
– Пойдемте, все готово для отправления.

Юко смерила обоих ехидным взглядом.  
– Посплетничали, девочки?  
Тоя и Тоя одновременно сложили руки на груди.  
– Конечно, нет.

Король стоял в центре нарисованной на полу гексаграммы, Сакура в последний раз повторяла про себя слова заклинания. Киномото Тоя стоял чуть дальше, возле Шаорана с Томойо.  
– Я готова, – взволнованно сообщила Сакура. Юко еще раз критически осмотрела нарисованную мелом на паркете фигуру и осталась довольна.  
– Становись к нему в центр. Да, вот так. Спиной к спине.  
– …Освободись!  
Магический круг Сакуры вспыхнул на полу, и его контур замер, точно касаясь вершин гексаграммы. Засверкали яркие лучи, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги; нарастал шум, как будто кто-то все быстрее и быстрее проводил по струнам арфы, не всегда попадая в тон.  
– Спасибо вам за все, – прокричал король, перекрикивая эту странную музыку.  
Вспышка – и в гостиной Тоя остался в единственном экземпляре.

_________________________

– Ваше Величество!  
Тоя моргнул раз, другой, и понял, что стоит посреди одной из комнат для гостей.  
"Черт, что со мной только что было? Как будто спал стоя."  
У Юкито на этот счет было что сказать.  
– Ваше Величество, где вы пропадали? Я искал вас по всему дворцу…  
Тоя задержал дыхание.  
"Я где-то пропадал?"  
– …целых пятнадцать минут!  
"Слава богам. Наверное, все-таки заснул."  
Почему-то ужасно хотелось кое-что спросить.  
– Юки, мы одни?  
– Что? О. Да, ваше Ве… Тоя.  
– Вот так-то лучше.  
Король сделал к магу шаг и неожиданно схватил его в охапку.  
– Тоя, что ты делаешь? Тоя! – Юки оказался поднят и донесен до кровати. Тоя уложил его на подушки и бесцеремонно развалился рядом, приобоняв мага за плечи.  
– Со мной приключилась удивительная история, – произнес он.  
– Вот как? Надеюсь, ничего страшного?  
– Отнюдь. Я спал стоя, представляешь?  
– Вам следует следить за своим здоровьем.  
– Меньше работать?  
– Больше спать.  
– Любопытно. Я предпочитаю сну другие занятия.  
– Ммм… Какие же, То-я?  
Юкито снял очки, положил их на прикроватный столик и повернулся к королю. В его глазах плясали чертики. Тоя не без труда подавил искушение занять губы чем-то большим, чем пустые разговоры, но одна фраза упорно вертелась у него на языке.  
– Юки, я чертовски счастлив, что мы с тобой, несмотря ни на что, можем бывать одни.

_________________________

В гостиной Киномото еще долго стоял беспорядок.  
Шаоран, Сакура, Томойо и сам Тоя по очереди побеседовали с Юко наедине и заплатили названную Ведьмой цену. Что именно пришлось отдать, никто не сознался. Тоя счел свою плату вполне приемлимой, но рассказал о ней только Юкито много лет спустя.  
Еще в тот день у него появилось дурное предчувствие, что это не последняя их встреча с Ведьмой Измерений. Он не ошибся.  
Проснувшимся Керберосу и Юэ пришлось объяснять, но не рассказывать. Полностью они услышали всю историю, как и Юкито правду о цене, только через много лет.

– …а пол мы будем мыть вместе, Тоя!  
– Угу. Выспись сначала, монстрик, тогда поговорим.  
После открытия портала и разговора с Юко Сакура еле держалась на ногах. Тоя даже милостиво позволил Шаорану проводить ее в спальню, но все равно отправил Керо следом.  
Когда ушли пацан и Томойо, а Юэ наконец-то до поры до времени вернул Юкито его многострадальное тело, Тоя пошел на кухню заканчивать обед. Юки вызвался помочь.  
Стоя рядом с ним и наблюдая, как тот пробует палочками, готов ли рис в рисоварке, Тоя подумал, что не променял бы эти моменты ни на что на свете, но когда-нибудь они обязательно смогут побыть наедине по-настоящему.  
Он наклонился к Юки и слизнул зернышко риса с его щеки.  
Решительно ни на что.


End file.
